In the related art, a mounting structure for a circuit board of a decorative ceiling fan mostly adopts a separate receiver disposed on the top of a downrod, and is then wired through a wiring cap. But such structure is inconvenient to operate and the wire arrangement thereon is cumbersome. Additionally, since the receiver is directly hung across the downrod and might fall off during the operation of the ceiling fan, resulting in operation faults of the ceiling fan, poor user experience, and low operating sense.